The Prank War of Eternal Terror: A TMNT Story
by zebralily999
Summary: April, claiming herself as the Queen of Pranks, has started the ultimate prank war on April Fool's Day! But just one day is not enough! Can Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Splinter, April, and even Spike survive April's Fools Week? Who will win? Prepare to laugh yourself hysterical and beg for the chapters to come quicker as this story continues! (2012 cartoon)
1. Chapter 1: Mikey the Nuisance

**I'll try to update once a week at least! Reviews are very much accepted, and the more helpful criticism, the better! So, how do you like this chapter? Let me know!**

**This story (which will probably get very long) takes place directly after Karai's Vendetta (so April is living with the turtles) but before "Pulverizer Returns!" I just wanted to imagine what crazy activities the turtles come up with during those long episode breaks!**

**I do not own TMNT in any way, shape, or form...so sad.**

**And if you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

"What are you doin', Don?"

Donatello rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing, Mikey?"

"How do you expect me to know?" Now that Michelangelo had walked into Donatello's lab, he figured he might as well stay and see if he could break his five-minute record. He prided himself with how quickly he could get Donatello into an all-out shouting fest. But his record with Raphael was even more impressive; nineteen seconds.

Michelangelo brought over a swivel chair and sat on it backwards. "What'cha doin'?" He leaned over his brother's shoulder, watching Donatello try to fit a little computer chip into a device. "What'cha doing?"

Donatello paused for a moment and closed his eyes. _Just count to ten. Maybe he'll leave. _Figuring he shouldn't work with breakable objects while Michelangelo was around, Donatello put the phone to the side and started to draw on a blue-print for a new invention.

"What'cha doin'? What'cha doin'? What'cha doin'?"

The pencil in Donatello's hand snapped in two and the top part fell onto the paper. _I'm not going to snap. He wants that. _Donatello could feel his entire body shaking in anger. "Mikey, will you please leave? I'm working on something important."

"When you tell me what you're doing." The turtle sat back in the chair, closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out.

Donatello stuck his foot against the wheeled bottom of Michelangelo's swivel chair and pushed. The chair, with Michelangelo in it, slid backwards and bumped into the wall. "Ow! What gives?" the turtle asked as he rubbed the back of his shell that'd come in contact with the wall. He walked the chair back over and sat in it again. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, for the love of...Mikey, I'm just figuring out how to fix my T-phone. You broke it last night! Why did you throw it at Raphael?" Donatello whined, holding up the T-phone that had broken in two.

"He threw a pillow at me."

Donatello held his hands above his head in a 'Why me?' position and plonked his head down on the table. "Why meee..."

Michelangelo smiled; he was getting to him. "What'cha doin'?"

The purple-masked turtle brought his head up slightly and gave his brother an exasperated look and then dropped his head on the table again. Repeatedly. "Mikey, T-phones are not weapons. You _don't _throw them at people."

"Why not? You can just fix them every time."

With an angry cry, Donatello snapped, leaping out of his chair and pressing a finger against Michelangelo's forehead. "I am not just around to fix the things _you _break!"

Michelangelo grinned evilly. Phase One was done. _Now, to add six more exclamation points to that sentence_, _Donny_. Leaning back in the chair, Michelangelo hooked his fingers together and cracked his knuckles like Raphael did sometimes when he was gearing up for a fight. "Are to."

"Am not!" retorted Donatello without a second's hesitation.

"Are to," Michelangelo said nonchalantly, leaning in close to his brother's face.

"Am not!" Donatello was beginning to go red in the face with anger, and red did not compliment green, but it made him look absolutely ravenous. Michelangelo kept up his bravery and continued.

"Are to."

The back and forth argument of no end continued for another two minutes. The orange-masked turtle knew he was going to have to finish it up quickly if he wanted to break his record, having only two minutes left to go.

Donatello had armed himself with his bo staff and was now inching towards his brother, toting the staff like a long gun. "Am not," he whispered menacingly, malice agleam in his eyes. He knew what Michelangelo wanted and was putting a large amount of restraint on not shouting himself hoarse.

Donatello could almost see the light bulb blink above his brother's head. The younger turtle ran to Donatello's table and grabbed a hammer and held it up to the sky. Then, he placed it inches away from the screen of the nearly fixed T-phone, raised his eyes to Donatello, and brought the hammer once again into the air.

Shock surged through Donatello. He begged, "You wouldn't! You don't know how much work I have to put into those phones _every _day!"

With a satisfied grin, Michelangelo began to bring the hammer down. Donatello closed his eyes in horror and shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOO! MIKEY, YOU IMBUSILE! YOU LITTLE RAVING MENACE!"

_Five..four...three..two.. "_MIKEY, STOP OR I'LL SNAP YOUR SHELL IN TO A MILLION PIECES!" Donatello waited a few seconds but never heard the sound of a phone snapping in two. He opened his eyes.

Michelangelo was holding the hammer mere centimeters from the T-phone's screen, smiling at his brother. Mission accomplished. Quickly, he took out his stop watch and saw that it read 3:23. He'd beaten his old record by a landslide! Sweeping the stop watch back into the spot where he normally kept his nunchucks, he gave Donatello a bow and strided towards the door. "Thank you for your cooperation, Donatello." Without looking back, he threw the hammer back onto the table and it landed exactly where it had been.

"Oh no, you're not! No way you're getting away that easy!" Flush was starting to creep up on Donatello's face, and not only from anger, but from embarrassment. He threw his bo staff like a spear, hurtling it through the air.

Michelangelo ducked. The staff rammed against the door with full force and the turtle was surprised that it clattered to the floor instead of boring straight through the wood and hitting someone in the other room in the eye. "Hey, chill!"

Turning around, Michelangelo saw the pure horror of an angry Donatello. Any more insulting pranks and he'd literally have steam pouring out his nostrils and ears like in those old cartoons. "Chill?" the turtle spat, swiping his hand through the air. "I will _not_ chill!"

Behind him, Michelangelo's hand fumbled for the doorknob. With a stroke of luck, he managed to grab hold of it. Speaking fast, he twisted the doorknob and swung the door wide open. "Your large amount of time devoted to this record-setting project has been largely appreciated, but I'm afraid I am no longer in need of your services. Good day!"

Taking no time to see if Donatello was pursuing him, Michelangelo bolted out of the room and barricaded himself in the turtles' bedroom, propping a table against the door.

Leaning against the table and catching his breath, the turtle brought his stop watch out and swelled with pride at the 3:23 time. _I should really send this to Guinness World Records..._

He turned around and peered through a hole in the door to see in Donatello was tracking him, and was relieved to see that he wasn't. _...And Donatello to a horror movie audition_, he finished his thought.

* * *

Donatello groaned and let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His brother was practically running at the speed of light and was out of view in mere seconds. The turtle bent over a grasped his bo staff he'd thrown, holding it with his left hand and dropping it against his right over and over while he thought. _Well, I gave him a good show. Now it's time for the finale._

"Now, where does Raph keep his sai?" he wondered aloud, plodding out of his lab.


	2. Prank War Chapter 2: This Means War

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

"MIKEY!"

"Ugh," Donatello groaned, waking up. He stumbled out of bed in the dark, and after a few moments, found the light switch on the wall and flipped it. "Rise and shine. The rooster coos."

Leonardo and Michelangelo groggily raised their heads, and found the bright alarm clock in the dark. "Five A.M.?" said Leonardo,"That really exists?" They both dropped their heads back onto their beds.

"Come on, guys," Donatello urged, swiping Leonardo's blanket off of his bed. "You wake up at five A.M. all the time!"

"Not on a Saturday," Michelangelo grumbled. Donatello stole his blanket too.

"Go away," they both mumbled, burying their heads in pillows.

"MIKEY, I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" sounded from the hallway.

"I'm up!" Michelangelo snapped to attention. He leapt out of bed and bolted out of the room, so fast that he sent papers that'd been resting on tables swishing through the air. Leonardo climbed out of his top bed on the bunk he shared with Raphael and helped Donatello clean the papers up.

"What's Raph so mad about?" Leonardo said casually.

"Oh, I don't know," Donatello replied, with a smug face that told otherwise. Leonardo raised his eyebrow ridges but didn't press the matter. He picked up the last paper and set it on the table. "Well, I'm going to get good seats for the show." And without further explanation, he ran out of the room as well.

Donatello chuckled to himself as he walked out, shutting off the lights. He bent over and pulled out something from the wrappings around his foot; the blade of a sai, missing the handle. "And that is why you don't mess with me, Mikey," he smiled, twirling the blade around on his bo staff as he walked down the hall. Once he made it into the Lair, he quickly rehid the blade and watched the chaotic mess already in progress.

Michelangelo was hiding underneath the kitchen table, holding out his nunchucks in a threatening manner. Leonardo was watching Raph slowly step towards Michelangelo from the bean bag chair, egging him on.

"Come on, get 'em, Raph!" he cheered. "Woohooohooo!"

Donatello decided to join in, so he wouldn't look suspicious. "Get him, Raph!" He sat down by the bean bag chair.

With an ear-splitting roar, Raphael charged for Michelangelo, reaching for the one sai he had left and holding it out in front of him.

"Aaaah!" Michelangelo hopped out from under the table and made a run for it.

"MIKEY, YOU'RE DEAD!" Raphael seethed, pursuing his brother.

"What makes you think I did it?"

"It's always you!"

Michelangelo slid underneath another table baseball slide-style and Raphael thought better than sliding under as well. Instead, he leapt into the air and landed gracefully on the other side of the table, catching Michelangelo's feet as he slid out. "Any last words?"

Despite the situation, Michelangelo chuckled. "Any last words? So cliché, Raph. You could do better." He reached up and flicked his brother's forehead. While Raphael momentarily stunned, Michelangelo kicked free and made another break for it.

All of Michelangelo's running was for nothing, as a few minutes later Raphael had cornered him. The orange-masked turtle crouched down to the ground, back against the wall, breathing hard, sweating, and shaking, but still holding his nunchucks out determinedly. "Raph, I promise. I didn't do it."

Raphael smiled evilly. "And what makes you think I'm gonna believe that?" He tugged Michelangelo's nunchucks from his grip. "A weapon for a weapon?"

"NOOO! Raph, those are my favorites!" Michelangelo was nearly on the verge of tears.

Donatello knew this had gone to far, he just didn't have the heart to see Raphael break the nunchucks. He hung his head low and stood, looking over to Leonardo. "I did it," he whispered.

"Huh?" Leonardo said, his eyes widening. He took his attention away from Raphael preparing to snap Michelangelo's weapon.

Donatello dug the sai blade out of its hiding place and showed it to his brother. Leonardo grabbed it and looked it over.

There was a long minute of awkward silence between Leonardo and Donatello, in which Raphael kept talking to Michelangelo as he beared down on the nunchucks. "Were these the nunchucks you named?" he chuckled.

"Y-yes!" Michelangelo cried, reaching out to grab them, but Raphael held them high. Raphael received a kick in the leg from Michelangelo but didn't even seem to notice it.

"What was their name again?"

"Chucky!" Michelangelo said, folding his arms, defeated.

Finally, across the room, Leonardo spoke. He raise the sai blade high into the air, and pointed to it. "Hey Raph, it's Donnie that broke your sai!"

"Wuh?" The red-masked turtle dropped the nunchucks, and Michelangelo grabbed them back happily. Raphael stomped over to Leonardo and swiped the blade of his sai back. "Is this true, Donnie?"

Donatello was still shocked that Leonardo had ratted him out, but he nodded solemnly.

"You even did this?" Raphael pressed, taking out the handle of his broken sai. Etched into the handle, it read: "Work of Michelangelo".

A hint of a smile crept up on Donatello's face. "Yeah, I don't think Mikey can even spell his full name."

"HEY! I can too! M-I-C-H-E..."

"We get it, Mikey," Leonardo groaned, rubbing his temples. "Well, Raph, is the fight over?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder and made the blue-masked turtle topple out of his high perch on the bean bag chair and land on the floor.

Twirling his unbroken sai, Raphael said,"Well, I suppose you're dead now, Donnie. What's it gonna be of? Wounds or fear?"

"Neither," smiled Donatello,"I choose option C, fixing your sai. I'll fix it if it kills me...which it probably won't." He rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited for his brother's approval.

"Fine," Raphael grunted. He shoved the hilt and blade of his weapon into Donatello's hands and stalked off. "Have it ready by tomorrow," he called back.

"Show's over," Leonardo shrugged, standing up. He turned the TV on and settled back into the bean bag chair as he hummed to the "Space Heroes" theme song. After it was over, he said,"Disappointing, really. Last week's episode had a lot more action."

Donatello realized Leonardo was talking about Raphael's almost-weekly tantrums and not a Space Heroes episode and chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed, and, with nothing better to do, plopped down on the floor and began to watch television with his brother. Michelangelo decided to celebrate the survival of his nunchucks by hitting them against the practice dummy for a few minutes.

"That was cool, guys."

Donatello and Leonardo snapped to attention. "April!"

April O'neil was sitting on one of the turnpikes that were the entrance to the Lair, swinging her legs carelessly.

"Where have you been, and what was cool?" asked Leonardo.

"Oh, I was just...exploring. And I meant Donnie's prank is cool, even though it sorta backfired. I watched for a bit."

"My prank?" Donatello squeaked. He was always nervous around April. _She thinks I'm cool! _he cheered in his thoughts.

"Yeah, the trick you did to make Raph think Mikey broke his sai, engraving Mikey's name in the hilt. But it wasn't very well thought through. I coulda given you some pointers."

"What makes you think you're the prank king...queen?" Leonardo joked, folding his arms.

April smiled. "I'll tell you soon. Anyways, how did Splinter not wake up to all that shouting, I wonder?" She hopped off of the turnpike and watched the Space Heroes show from a distance, silently wondering why in the world Leonardo loved that show as she saw Captain Ryan slapping all the crew members.

"Oh," Leonardo, chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "We kept him up all night a couple days ago with a really long pillow fight, and so we've been letting him catch up on the sleep he's missed. Now that I think of it, where were you while we were pillow fighting?" Leonardo shot a surprised glance at Donatello, thinking _You seriously didn't notice April was gone_?

"Exploring," April explained vaguely," Anyway, going to have another pillow fight soon?"

Donatello took a chance at speaking. "Well, Splinter doesn't really approve of them, so we don't have them a lot. But since he's so tired, I bet we could have one tonight and he wouldn't even notice."

"Good. Will it go past midnight?"

"Way past," chuckled Leonardo. "I'll go tell the others. Hey, where'd Mikey go? Mikey!" Leonardo ran down the hall.

That left Donatello and April alone. Just the two of them. Donatello could feel his heart rate double in a matter of seconds. "I'm g-gonna go w-work in m-my..." he trailed off, but pointed desperately to his lab. "...Forgot the word..." He mentally kicked himself.

April smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Sure thing, Donnie."

And with that, April dropped down on the bean bag chair, watching the Space Heroes show with a grimace on her face, and Donatello dashed into his lab, passing the calendar hung on the refrigerator. The top page read March, and the word 'today' was written in black pen on the 31st. But the bottom page was devoted to the month of April, and the 1st day circled in thick, red pen. April first.


	3. Chapter 3 Calm Before the Storm

**Last chapter before the Prank War starts in full force! Sorry this chapter is so short! **

******And if you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

"Shhh!" Leonardo hissed at his brother, Michelangelo.

"Hey! It was Donnie!" Michelangelo said.

"Was not!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Whoever made that noise, don't make it again, all right?" He turned around and continued walking, with Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello following close behind.

"Why do we need all of the pillows, Leo?" asked Raphael.

All four of the turtles were each toting six pillows each, slinging them around their backs as they trudged towards the bedroom. "We're moving at the speed of..."

"Don't say turtles!" Donatello spoke up, frowning at Raphael.

"Because, Raph, this is going to be an all-nighter. We only have four pillows in the bedroom so what fun would that be? We need_ lots _of back-ups," Leonardo explained.

"Seriously, why do we even have this many pillows?" Raphael complained, adjusting the ones on his back. "Does someone here have a secret obsession with cushions?"

"Probably Donnie," Leonardo smirked.

"Hey, whatever happened to being quiet?" Donatello asked. "...and April?"

"I swear she was behind me a minute ago!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Great, she's exploring"-Leonardo made quotation marks with his fingers-"again. He dropped his pillows to the ground and looked around. "Well, we'll just let her come back on her own. At least you noticed your _giiirlfriend_ was gone this time around, Donnie." The group started walking again.

"What if she's in trouble?" Donatello pressed.

"What trouble?" chuckled Leonardo. "We never even left the Lair. We just walked to the cabinet Splinter keeps all these pillows in, grabbed them, and now we're on our way to the bedroom. Did you see Shredder hiding in our cabinet, 'cause I didn't."

"Well, if April's gone, it means we lost six pillows 'til she comes back," Michelangelo shrugged. "Why don't we just use weapons?"

Raphael groaned. "Yeah, that'd turn out_ just _fine."

The turtles tip-toed into the main part of the Lair.

"Oh, Splinter!" Leonardo pointed out, freezing mid-step.

Sure enough, Splinter was snoozing on the bean bag chair, his tail resting on his head while he snored. The group was quiet the rest of the way to the bedroom, and made sure to walk very silently.

Once they were in the room, each turtle helped clean up the area so it'd be safe to pillow fight in without tripping on a nunchuck or something. After that, they distributed all of the pillows, even the ones from their beds.

"So...should we start, or wait for April?" Michelangelo said, tapping his fingers against his leg impatiently.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys."

"April!" the four cheered.

April dropped her six pillows on the bed and said, "All right, let's get this started."

Michelangelo stepped forward and tried to look very official as he said,"Warning: any and all injuries sustained in this war, the turtles are not responsible for as you have agreed to suffer them by your own free will. If you try to sue us for-"

"I think she gets it," Raphael hissed, pushing Michelangelo onto a bed.

April chuckled and shifted her weight. "Trying to scare me off, huh? Not gonna work." Then, without warning she grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at Leonardo, who ducked.

"Oh, this is on!" He yelled, swinging a cushion at April in turn.

And the fight began.

* * *

"Booyahkasha!" Michelangelo yelled, swinging a pillow in a semi-circle as he leapt off the bed.

Raphael had to bend backwards to avoid being hit. His brother landed behind him and made a clever swipe, but Raphael caught Michelangelo's arm and nabbed his pillow, and pursued him with it around the room.

Leonardo, across the room, leapt away from Donatello's reach. Donatello was holding two pillows and attacking with each one in turn. Leonardo found a weak spot in his brother's defenses, ducked in, and made an impressive hit.

April watched, sitting on the far end of Michelangelo's top bunk. She was partially afraid to join in and the other part just waiting for the right time. Already an expert at staying unnoticed, she checked the time on Donatello's purple alarm clock every five minutes, only to find that it was just five minutes after the last time she'd checked, every time. Finally, after an hour of just sitting there, she gave up on the wait and joined in when the time switched too 11:00 P.M.

"Booyahkasha!" she cheered, grapping a pillow and jumping off. April caught Donatello in a surprise and hit him with the pillow on the leg.

"Hey, good one!" he praised her, and got hit by Raphael.

"Booyahkasha's my thing!" Michelangelo yelled, and he ran for April, swinging his pillow and one he'd stolen off Leonardo.

Michelangelo jumped into the air, held the pillows behind him like they were a baseball bat he was about to swing, and rammed them into April's arm. She was surprised at the force and fell back, landing on one of the beds.

It was unclear who was winning the fight, but, really, who cared? The turtles were just having fun, and were excited to do something Master Splinter sourly despised, having called pillow fighting "Just a time-waster among the youth" countless times. But he let them have cell phones, so the turtles didn't really get the logic there.

Time ticked on, and April managed to participate in the pillow fight while watching the clock. It finally reached 11:20 and she opened the door and ducked out. None of the turtles noticed, even Donatello. Mostly because they were all teaming up on one person, Donatello, and the air was so thick with feathers they couldn't see more than a foot in front of themselves.

Out in the dark hallway, April rubbed her hands together like a villainess and tried her luck at a dastardly cackle. It turned out more like a mix between a cough and a hiccup so she gave up before someone heard her. "Time for the Prank Queen to take her throne," she muttered, tiptoeing down the hallway.


	4. Prank War Chapter 4: The First Prank

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

"They are going to scream!" April cheered quietly. She jumped up and down with giddy excitement, and walked up to Splinter's room. April knocked politely and whistled as she waited for Splinter to open the door. She'd noticed earlier how tired he'd been lately, ever since the Turtles had kept him up with a rowdy all-night pillow fight party a couple days ago.

"Ugh, come in," said a tired voice. April did as she was told and strode into Splinter's room. Admiring all the decorations-an old photo of human Splinter and his family, potted plants, and racks of weapons-she took a seat on the floor.

"Ready?" she asked.

Splinter stood and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. "Anything to get them back, April. Depriving me of a good nine hours of sleep. Do they really think I'm just going to let them get away with that, even if I am an old man?"

"Oh, really, Splinter, you're not that old."

Splinter gave April an odd, but stern, look. "Do I look old?"

April decided it was for her best to keep her mouth shut about that so she changed the subject. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The sensei grasped his cane and walked out of the room, his pupil following at his heels.

* * *

"Hey, Raph!" Leonardo jumped off his bunk bed and gave Raphael a pillow to the face.

Raphael shook it off and swung at Leonardo, who side-stepped out of the way, a smug grin on his face.

Glaring at his adversary, Raphael charged again, bringing his pillow up and whacking it against Leonardo's jaw. The turtle fell back in surprise and motioned for Michelangelo and Donatello to stay to the side. The battle of the master's was on.

They watched the alarm clock, and when it ticked to midnight, Donatello shouted "Go!" Raphael and Leonardo ran at eachother.

Leonardo received more blows, unable to defend himself from the streaming flow of pillows to his face. But once he finally delivered a good strike to Raphael, the red-masked turtle fell back against the ladder to Michelangelo's bed. He took his time to catch his breath, as did Leonardo. They'd been pillow fighting for at least three hours without stopping.

Just as they were about to start again, there was a noise from the hall and everyone froze. It sounded like someone bumping into a wall, but it made the Turtles' skin crawl like fingernails against a chalkboard. Without a word, they each rushed to the door, trying to listen in closer on the sound. Even though they were too proud to admit it, the sound scarred them.

"What is it, Donnie?" Michelangelo whispered.

Donatello merely shook his head.

"Hey, I hear someone talking!" announced Raphael. "Splinter? That you?"

Donatello turned his head and looked about the room, a surprised expression gradually etching on his face. "...Or is it April?"

"Finally noticed she was gone again, huh, Donnie?" Leonardo teased.

The noise happened again, but louder. Then followed the sound of metal clanging as it bumped into something.

Immediately, all the Turtles scrambled to press their ears against the door to listen in. Sure enough, there was a vague, yet familiar, voice down the hall. It sounded like April, screaming nonsensically.

For a moment, all was silent. The Turtles looked up, exchanged glances with eachother, and then burst through the door. The hall was pitch black and they couldn't see anything at all. Scrambling down the hall in the darkness, Leonardo, running in front, suddenly screamed and fell to the floor with a loud_ thud_.

"What happened, Leo?" asked Raphael, stopping Michelangelo and Donatello before they ran him over.

"Go, leave him!" Donatello shouted. "April's in danger!" All of the sudden, there was a muffled scream, a hand reaching out from the shadows, and the Turtles knew Donatello was gone.

"Run!" shouted Raphael in sheer panic.

"Guys, I'm the one that gives the orders around here!" Leonardo complained, heaving himself up from the floor.

Raphael sounded completely hysterical, his voice so high-pitched it could break glass.. "Don't panic everyone, just run for your lives! We're gonna die!"

"Raph, you're going to give us away!"

"Oh, right! As if the shrieking hadn't already! Spike, and Splinter, and April! They're goners!"

"You seriously think whoever's here is going to bother killing your dumb pet turtle?" Michelangelo laughed. He seemed to be in mental denial that the situation that was happening was actually happening.

Leonardo took out his katanas and scanned the room, even though he couldn't see a thing. He heard a noise above him and his gaze darted to the ceiling. "Show yourself!"

Water hit Leonardo at full force, and he was pushed back to the ground, gasping for air. It hit him again and this time he could hear Raphael shrieking, "COLD!" Michelangelo yelled as well.

_Great_, Leonardo thought, _I'm going to drown in the hallway._

The water stopped coming and Leonardo scrambled to his feet again, swinging his katanas around the room but being careful to not hit his brothers. There was a blur of red and he swiped at it, clumsy with sheer panic. His sloppy move cost him, as the blur got away and water hit him again, pushing him once again to the floor.

"Find the light switch!" Raphael shouted.

"Gotcha!" Michelangelo got to his feet and dashed through the darkness, swinging his nunchucks in case something dared attack him. But a dark figure darted in front of his path, and Michelangelo ran into it, falling to the ground. He screamed as he felt ninja stars bounce off his shell and dashed back to Raphael and Leonardo. He could tell by their shouting that they'd gotten drenched again.

Somewhere at the other end of the hall, Donatello shouted. "Aha!"

The lights flickered into life, brightening the room. The Turtles instantly got a look at what they were up against, and it was more frightening than what they'd expected.

Splinter was standing in a battle position, armed with ninja stars, watching the Turtles. He was startled by the light and straightened up. "Why, hello, my sons! Why are you all so wet?" he asked innocently.

April was hanging from a rope strung from one end wall to another through the hall, just a foot or so under the ceiling. Large metal buckets of water were attached to the rope, some empty and some not. Apparently, she'd been scooting down the rope and flipping the buckets so the water would drench those below.

Donatello was by the light switch across the hall. A strip of duct tape hung from the corner of his mouth and broken rope hung at his feet. He'd been tied up but had broken free to turn on the lights.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leonardo asked angrily, waving his katana at April and the other at Splinter.

It was April that spoke, letting go of the rope and falling to the floor. "Happy April Fool's Day!"

"You've got to be kidding me," said Leonardo, a surprised look still on his face.

April fell into a fit of laughter, the hilarious events and the looks on her friends' faces finally catching up to her. "Raph, you look like you've just seen a cockroach! Your eyes are HUGE!"

"Oh, shut up." Raphael stomped back into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"This prank was not funny!" Michelangelo stomped his foot.

"Oh, Mikey, you're only afraid to admit that I'm a better prankster than you!" April condescended.

"Well," Splinter spoke, "I'd say it's been a rather eventful night, so we should all get some sleep. If I hear any more pillow fighting, all of my sons shall do 300 push-ups!"

Quickly, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo bolted into the bedroom. They leapt onto their beds and made exaggerated snoring sounds to show that they were, indeed, asleep.

Splinter chuckled, walking over to close the door on the Turtles' bedroom. "I've got to say, April, your skill at practical jokes amazes me."

"Thank you, Sensei," she replied politely.

"But now you must help me clean it all up."


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos and War Rules are Set

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!"

Leonardo groaned and, without opening his eyes, reached over and punched the top of Donatello's alarm clock, shutting it off. "Time to get up, guys."

With a loud yawn, Donatello sat up in his bed. "Next time, don't punch the alarm clock so hard. You could break it," he scolded Leonardo. Raphael leapt down from his top bunk without bothering to use the ladder. The three turtles waited for a moment for Michelangelo, but the last turtle did not seem to be making any effort to wake up.

"Mikey, come on!" Raphael callled up to the top bunk where the orange-masked turtle slept. There was an inaudible mumble in reply that was probably a refusal to come down.

"Rock-paper-scissors to see who has to drag him out?" Donatello suggested. Leonardo and Raphael nodded their agreement.

Leonardo lost. With a disgruntled sigh, he climbed up the ladder to Michelangelo's bed and shook his sleeping brother. "Mikey, get up." The orange-masked turtle pulled his pillow over his head, and tried to push Leonardo off him.

The blue-masked turtle tried a different tactic: force. He grasped both of Michelangelo's feet and tugged him toward the ladder to climb down. Michelangelo held on to the opposite side of his bed with all his might, like it was his only hope to live, but eventually he gave way and Leonardo got the upper hand. Clawing at the bed and hoping to find another hold, Michelangelo finally latched his hands around the top rung of his ladder. Leonardo now had his feet on the floor and was pulling Michelangelo with all the strength in him. The orange-masked turtle was almost perpendicular to the floor now, glaring at Leonardo. "I'll never get up! You hear me? Neva!"

"You're already up, Mikey!" Leonardo grunted.

"Think we should help?" Donatello asked Raphael, watching from the sidelines.

"Nah, this is quality entertainment," Raphael answered.

After a couple more minutes, though, it started to get old. Neither Leonardo or Michelangelo were giving in, each being too stubborn for their own good. Donatello and Raphael were leaning against the wall, and Splinter was calling in the brothers for breakfast, threatening that if they didn't show up soon, April was going to get every slice of bacon.

"Bacon?" Michelangelo piped, still holding on the top rung. He perked up. "I want bacon! Where'd we get bacon?"

"If you want it, you'll have to go get it!" said Leonardo, giving a strong heave. One of Michelangelo's hands let go of the rung. He didn't seem so interested in staying in bed anymore, but seemed to be refusing to get up because it was just so fun to annoy Leonardo.

Donatello left the room to go get his breakfast. "Raphael, I think your quality entertainment is going downhill," he said before he left. "Might want to cancel it."

"Yeah, you're right," Raphael said. He straightened up and strode over to Michelangelo, leaning against the ladder of the bunk bed.

Michelangelo glared at him. "Don't you dare."

"This is gonna be great," Raphael beamed. He looked over at Leonardo, who had his eyes shut tight as he tugged on Michelangelo with all his might, and grinned wickedly. Then, he pried the last remaining fingers of Michelangelo's off the ladder rung all at once.

"WOAH!" Leonardo screamed, falling backwards. He landed on his back on his bed, which wasn't so bad, until Michelangelo fell ontop of him.

"MIKEY!" Leonardo shouted, his voice muffled from his brother's leg on his face.

Michelangelo leapt off his brother and bolted down the hall, along with Raphael (who figured that he should better leave before Leonardo realized that he had forced Michelangelo to let go).

The two ran into April in the hallway. "Hi, guys," she said. "I saw that from the doorway. Really funny!"

Michelangelo nodded and looked behind him, seeing Leonardo in hot pursuit, and started running again. Raphael stayed, watching with a smile on his face as Leonardo dashed by, screaming death threats to Michelangelo.

"So, I see you cleaned up after the prank," Raphael said, glancing at the ceiling to make sure there weren't any left over buckets of water waiting to be tipped on him.

"Yup. Speaking of pranks, that one you just did was pretty good."

"Thanks, but you'd really consider that a-"

Raphael was interrupted from a very loud shout coming from the Lair. "MIKEY, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Following it were yells from Splinter telling Leonardo to calm down.

"Well, I gotta go. Leonardo's taking my place," Raphael said, running down the hall.

A few minutes later, things had calmed down. Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, April, and Splinter were enjoying a good eggs and bacon breakfast, and Leonardo was halfway through the 300 push-ups Splinter had ordered him to do.

"So, why are you so grumpy today?" April asked Leonardo. He didn't give an answer, too busy finishing his push-ups.

"Well, we're all sort of grumpy today," Donatello answered, looking at his food to avoid looking at April (she always made him nervous),"But Leonardo the most. How do you think he feels, having his leadership skills mocked by a prank involving buckets of water, ninja stars, and duct tape?" The purple-masked turtle rubbed his mouth where it had been taped over the night before.

"Terrible!" Leonardo yelled over to the kitchen. Splinter and April chuckled.

"And we also didn't get much sleep last night, two hours at most," Donatello added.

"I can't believe I was pranked! I'm the prank king!" Michelangelo whined. He was still upset over what had happened at midnight. April had gotten April Fool's Day started off with a bang, but he was not happy that she had. Michelangelo was regretting not keeping better track of what the dates were, then he could have prepared for a prank just as good as April's, maybe even better.

"Aw, stop whining, Mikey!" Raphael said, sneakily grabbing a piece of Donatello's bacon and popping it into his mouth.

"Prank king?" April mulled over the words, then her eyes lit up like she'd just had an idea. "Guys, let's see who really is the prank king!"

"What do you mean? It's me, of course," Michelangelo pouted.

"No, I mean, like an April Fool's Day competition. We could each do a few pranks, and if anyone falls for one, the person who pranked them gets a point. At the end of the day, the person with the most points gets a prize, and the title of Prank King-or Queen."

"A prize?" Michelangelo perked up. "What is it? Pizza, nunchucks, control of the TV remote?"

She smiled mystically. "You'll see."

Leonardo finished his push-ups, and strode stiffly over to the table. After chewing on a bit of bacon he said,"Sounds awesome. But one day? That'd be busy."

"How about a Prank Week?" Donatello suggested of the top of his head.

April beamed and looked over at the purple-masked turtle. "Great idea, Donnie!"

"R-Really, you think so?" He blushed profusely. He began stuffing his face with food to avoid saying something that would embarrass himself, like what usually happened to him around April.

Splinter said,"Remember, my sons, do not let this competition get out of hand. I do not want to lose anymore sleep. Otherwise, you are in for some very difficult training sessions."

"Yes, Sensei," Leonardo spoke for everyone.

"Master Splinter," April said,"You could participate, too. It would probably keep your sons from getting too over the top with their pranks. And it's fun!"

The sensei took a moment to think. "All right. But if I get hit with _one_ water balloon"-he glanced at Michelangelo-"someone will be doing _twice_ as many push-ups as Leonardo just did."

"487?" Michelangelo asked. There was a groan of unison around the table.

"Math, Mikey-style," Raphael chuckled, chewing on a piece of bacon he'd stolen from Leonardo and propping his feet up on the table casually.

"No, it would be six-hundred, doofus!" Donatello scolded his orange-banded brother,"Because three-hundred multiplied by-why am I still talking to you?"

"Dude, you should really learn by now,"Michelangelo smiled, giving Donatello a playful punch on the shoulder.

"All right, back to the subject," April announced. "I'll keep track of everyone's points on this." She held up a slightly wrinkled piece of notebook paper from her pocket. She hunched over and made sections on it, using a multi-colored pen. Orange for Michelangelo, red for Raphael, blue for Leonardo, purple for Donatello, brown for Splinter, yellow for herself, and, just for fun, green for Spike.

"Prank Week will officially start after breakfast. Remember, everyone is expecting to be pranked, so they will have their guard up. Try to be sly,"Splinter instructed.

"Dudes, I'm so gonna win!" Michelangelo jeered, fist-pumping. "Then everyone will see I am the true ruler of pranks!"

April gave herself and Splinter a point on the paper, one for Donatello, and one for Raphael. They were for the pranks that had already been done. "Mikey, Leo, and Spike better hurry up! They'll be left in the dust." April, Splinter, Raphael, and Donatello laughed. They seemed like the winners, making fun of the losers, as if the fate of the war was already obvious.

Michelangelo stuck out his bottom lip and folded his arms, pouting. "You'll see! I'm going to win!"

"No, I'll beat you in a landslide," April trash-talked. "It's in my name. A name like April is perfect for the queen of April Fools Day!"

For a moment, Michelangelo seemed stumped, then his eyes lit up. "Well, no one calls me 'Prank-star Mikey' for nothing!" He leaned back and folded his arms, trying to look cool and serious.

Raphael chuckled. "Dude, no one calls you that."


	6. Prank War Chapter 6: Raphael the Pinata

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

**New chapter coming soon, I promise! **

* * *

The point sheet hung on the refridgerator, looming over Michelangelo, reminding the turtle that, so far, he was losing at the Prank War. He was determined to win this war, but was already getting left in the dust by April, Raphael, Donatello, and, most embarrassingly, Splinter.

After breakfast had ended and the war had officially commenced, everyone but Michelangelo had bolted from the kitchen table. They were each probably biding their time, waiting for the others to let their guards down. It would be hard to pull off a practical joke this early in the war, and Michelangelo knew that, but he was anxious to catch up with the others. His brothers would never let him forget that he lost! So, he hatched a plan.

* * *

"Hey, Raph, want to go skateboarding?"

Raphael looked up from his comic book at Michelangelo, who was smiling innocentlly at him, skateboard in hand. Every fiber of Raphael's being practically screamed, _It's a trap! _Though, skateboarding did seem tempting right now, and who would be crazy enough to try to prank anyone when the war had barely started thirty minutes ago? No one would fall for anything this early! So, he stood and tossed his comic book to the floor. "Sure, Mikey." _If it is a prank, I'm sure I could avoid it. _

Barely five minutes later, Raphael was skating with Michelangelo at the abandoned subway station Leatherhead had formerly lived in. They had a few contests to see who could skate down a railing the furthest (Raphael won all of them), some races, and practiced their tricks. When they got bored, Michelangelo started leading the way home.

"You were really good at those 360's!" the orange-masked turtle commented.

Raphael tilted his head, knowing something was up. His brother was trying to seem innocent, like he was hiding something. "Right. Thanks."

"And, man, you skidded down that rail for, like, a mile!"

"Uh, huh." Raphael sped up and walked in front of Michelangelo. He didn't notice his brother come to a stop behind him and kept on walking.

"Gee, Mikey, you need to practice your skating tricks! They were-WOAH!"

Raphael dropped his skateboard and felt himself lifted into the air at top speed, until he was almost near the ceiling. "AAAAAH!" Finally, he stopped rising, and when he took in his surroundings, he found that there was a rope tied tight around his ankle. The rest of the rope fed into a hole in a pipe near the ceiling, and a few feet down the pipe another hole had the rope running out of it, and the other end was held by Michelangelo on the ground. The orange-masked turtle tugged the end of the rope and Raphael rose a little higher in the air, suspended nearly twenty feet high with nothing but a mere circle of rope around his ankle keeping him there. "MIKEY!" One of his sai slipped out of his belt and clanged loudly on the ground. Raphael felt his red mask slipping off and quickly pulled it back to its regular position. "YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU."

"Can't kill me from up there, can ya?" Michelangelo taunted, dropping his skateboard to the ground to grasp his end of the rope with both hands.

"You call this a prank?" Raphael took out his remaining sai and jabbed it in his brother's direction threateningly. "When I get down..."

"Who say's you'll get down?" Michelangelo stuck out his tongue and lowered the rope, sending Raphael a little bit downward, then brought it back up, swinging him up and down like a pinata.

"This prank is not funny!" Raphael could feel the blood rushing to his head, and he was starting to get really dizzy.

"All right," Michelangelo called up to his brother,"But this one is!" He took a big large, plump blue water balloon from behind him and chucked it and his brother. It hit Raphael right between the eyes. For a moment, Raphael was completely stunned, then he burst.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Right as he said it, a water balloon soaked his right arm.

Even worse, the rope holding Raphael in the air started spinning in circles, so he did as well. _Great, I'm spinning, hanging twenty feet in the air, and getting pelted with water balloons and teased. My day can't get any better._

"Hey, big, tough Raphie! Want some more water balloons?" Michelangelo chucked another, hitting his brother's plastron (he'd had years of practice with water balloons, so his aim was magnificent).

"No, I don't want more water balloons!" Raphael yelled, deflecting a yellow one from hitting his face. "Where do you even keep all of them?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder for the rest of your life!" Michelangelo tied his end of the rope to a large pipe connected to the floor. Throwing one last balloon at his brother (hitting his back), he dashed down the tunnels and out of sight.

"Great. You're just going to leave me hanging here?" Raphael screamed, but there was no answer. He shaped his hands into fists and brought them sharply to his sides as he shouted "How long? I'll faint eventually from all the blood rushing to my head! I hope they disqualify you!" His words echoed, but there was still no answer. Michelangelo was already too far gone to hear him.

For a minute or so, all Raphael did was spin in circles twenty feet in the air, arms hanging uselessly. The leg that wasn't held by rope had fallen asleep, and by now, he was extremely dizzy. _How demeaning. "_This can't get any worse!"

He spoke too soon. About thirty seconds later, Michelangelo returned, and had brought company: Leonardo, Donatello, Splinter, and April. They all broke into a fit of laughter when they saw Raphael hanging there and soaking wet, and Leonardo and Donatello took pictures of Raphael with their T-phones.

"Hey, Raphie! How's the view?" Leonardo shouted.

"Don't call me that!"

The laughing continued. "I can't stand it, I just can't stand it!" Raphael complained. He thought over his options and found that they were slim: dangle there until Michelangelo thought it fit to let him down, or cut himself free with his remaining sai.

He had considered cutting himself free a few minutes before, but was worried that he might not land right, and it would hurt even if he did. But it was still better than his other option. He brought out his sai, and hooked one hand around the rope and began sawing on it with his weapon.

Everyone was too busy laughing to notice what Raphael was doing, except for Splinter, who was watching his son. "Be careful, Raphael!" he called up to him.

"Right, sensei, I'll keep that in mind!"

_Snap!_

Some of the threads of the rope broke and Raphael kept sawing. Finally, when he was down to a very few about of threads to snap, Leonardo finally looked up from Donatello's T-phone (the purple masked turtle had been playfully editing his photo of Raphael with his brothers and April watching). "Guys, look!"

Michelangelo, Donatello, and April looked up and gasped when they saw Raphael cutting himself free. "He'll fall!" April panicked.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!" Leonardo said. "Mikey! Get him down!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Michelangelo dashed over to his end of the rope he'd tied around the pipe earlier and tugged it loose. Then, slowly he brought Raphael down.

"Hey! I could get down by myself!" Raphael pouted as he was brought lower and lower. He stopped sawing at the rope and, when he was low enough, Splinter came over and helped him onto his feet.

Leonardo cut the rope off of Raphael's ankle. "That was close."

Raphael looked around at everyone. They looked to be holding their bursts of laughter back for the moment. "You guys are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

Michelangelo snorted. "Nope!" He threw one last water balloon at his brother.

"Poor move, Mikey, 'cause now I'm free and I can kill you." Raphael picked up the sai that had fallen to the ground earlier and chased after his brother, screaming death threats.

"Well, things are back to normal," Donatello sighed.

"One point for Mikey," April chanted. She'd positioned herself as the official Prank War scorekeeper.

"Let's try to keep it that way. I don't think Raph can handle another one of Mikey's pranks," Leonardo said.

(Scoreboard: Donnie: 1 Splinter: 1 April: 1 Mikey: 1 Raph: 1 Leo: 0 Spike: 0)


	7. PW Chapter 7: Leonardo's Joke

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

"Hey, Leo," Mikey called to his brother from his position in the bean bag chair. Leonardo looked at his brother, irritated that someone would dare talk to him while he was watching Space Heroes.

"What, Mikey?" he said bitterly.

"Does it bother you that you're in a last place tie in the Prank War with Spike?" Michelangelo snickered.

"Hey, Spike is a real player in this war!" Raphael interrupted, having heard the conversation coming from the kitchen where he was feeding his pet turtle some lettuce. "He's a warrior. And he'll win!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "_Right_, Raph. And, no, Mikey, it doesn't bother me. The Prank War barely started just two hours ago! I have lots of time to catch up! Now, go away. Captain Ryan is blasting the Decepticons!"

Michelangelo knew better than to intervene with Leonardo and his geeky obsessions so he strode away and got busy with practicing the art of teasing with Raphael, who was still soaking from the water balloon attacks from the last prank.

Leonardo didn't even turn his head from the television a few minutes later when he heard Michelangelo say "Aww..so cute! Best buds: Raph and Spike! Announcing your engagement soon?"

To which Raphael's reply was: "Hey, Spike, your favorite show is on: 'Does Mikey Bend That Way?' New episode!" After that, there had been a lot of garbled screaming and Michelangelo bolted out of the Lair and into the tunnels with Raphael on his heels.

Now, it seemed that Leonardo was alone and had the Lair to himself. April was practicing in the dojo with Master Splinter and Donatello was working in his lab on who-knows-what.

The Space Heroes episode ended and Leonardo shut off the television. Standing up, he remembered all the times in his past when Michelangelo had called him "the worst prankster the world had ever known".

"Time to prove Mikey wrong." The blue-masked turtle said.

* * *

Michelangelo sauntered into the Lair, his chest heaving and his breath short and quick. After Michelangelo had teased his brother Raphael, the red-masked turtle had finally gotten sick of it after almost five minutes and had chased Michelangelo around the sewer tunnels for nearly an hour. The orange-masked turtle had barely managed to lose him. Raphael was probably wandering around the tunnels in the north, still looking for where his brother was.

"Man, Raph is relentless,"Michelangelo said to himself, noticing no one else was in the room, even Leonardo, who had been watching television an hour ago. Then, an idea popped into Michelangelo's head and his eyes lit up excitedly. "I did a prank!" Technically, he had. Michelangelo had been chased by Raphael to some of the farthest tunnels, and then Michelangelo had escaped his brother's sights, but Raphael still thought he was there-obviously, because he hadn't returned to the Lair yet. Maybe Raphael had gotten lost. Michelangelo fretted over that for a moment, then shrugged it off. "Eh, he can find his way back."

Having officially decided that he had pulled off a prank, Michelangelo decided to find April and tell her about it. Since she was the Prank War scorekeeper, only she could add points to the score sheet. "Now, where could she be?"

His question was answered by a loud, feminine grunt from the dojo and the sound of a practice dummy being hit. Apparently, April was deep in her training with Splinter. Michelangelo considered waiting until she was done, but he was too excited and started walking to the dojo.

Just as he was about to open the dojo door, a shadow bolted out of the darkened hallway to his right-the one where he and his brothers' room was down. Michelangelo braced himself and held his hands close to his nunchucks-just in case he needed to use them.

Only when the blur stopped running and came to a rest near Michelangelo, could he tell what it was: Leonardo. Michelangelo rolled his eyes, angry at himself for being scarred. "What is-"

Leonardo cut Michelangelo off. "Mikey, something terrible happened! You have to see!"

"Right now? Come on, I was just going to tell April about a prank I pulled. Can the emergency wait a few minutes?"

"Prank?" Leonardo froze up for a few minutes, interested. It seemed as if the fact that Michelangelo was now two points ahead of him in the prank war was more interesting that whatever emergency he had witnessed. That gave more fuel to Michelangelo's idea that Leonardo was pulling a prank-a bad one, so far.

Leonardo caught himself fumbling and went back to his act of being terrified. His gripped Michelangelo's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Mikey, it's terrible! You must see!"

"Did someone die?" Michelangelo chuckled, not scarred in the least. Leonardo scowled and brought his hands back down to his sides. Sighing, Michelangelo said,"Okay, lead the way." He decided just to play along, since Leonardo never was a good prankster.

Leonardo led his brother down the hallway and brought him to a stop in front of the turtles' bedroom. The two stood near the closed door and Leonardo said,"Remember your comic book collection, Mikey? Nearly 100 books and you kept them in our room?"

"Yeah..." Michelangelo answered. "...What did you _do _with them?" He pressed a finger against Leonardo's plastron, now considerably worried.

"I didn't do anything!" Leonardo defended himself, shaking his head and trying to look innocent. Leonardo was never really a good actor, either. "It was all Spike!"

"Okay, so what did you make Spike do?" Michelangelo accused.

Leonardo began to dramatically ease open to door, slowly. At about an inch per hour. Michelangelo grew impatient and began to tap his feet. "All right, get this over with, Dr. Drama."

Leonardo rolled his eyes, obviously disappointed that his prank wasn't having the effect he wanted it to. "Sure thing." He thrust the door all the way open and while it was bouncing off the wall, squeaking protest to its hinges, Leonardo shouted,"Witness the horror!"

Michelangelo didn't even look into the room for nearly thirty seconds. He just stood in the doorway, staring at Leonardo. "Witness the horror?" he asked in disbelief, obviously not amused.

Leonardo stomped over to Michelangelo and forced his head to turn towards the room. What Michelangelo saw was very confusing at first.

Spike was there, in the middle of the floor. Around him were little shreds of paper with superheroes and action balloons doodled on them. Some of the pieces of paper were even placed around Spike's mouth.

Michelangelo obviously wasn't figuring it out, so Leonardo explained. He pointed at the small turtle in the room and said,"Spike ate your comic books!" There was an awkward silence, in which Spike looked up at Leonardo dully, as if saying,'Seriously, dude?'

"Spike. Ate. My. Comic. Books," Michelangelo repeated slowly. He glanced over at Leonardo, who was still in a dramatic actor's pose. "Really? 'A turtle ate my comics?' That's even worse than 'A dog ate my homework'. Did you expect to believe that?"

"Uhh..."

Michelangelo kneeled down next to Spike and pulled one of the little pieces of paper off the floor. It depicted a poorly drawn Superman shooting a laser gun at Spiderman, who happened to be holding Captain America's shield. "There are at least ten things wrong with this drawing!" the orange-masked turtle vented, ripping the piece into five even smaller shreds. "One thing wrong with it: you drew it! _Nice prank_."

"Hey, I was pressed for time-I didn't know when you'd come back to the Lair! This was the only prank I could think up!"

"You peasants and your tiny minds. You should know better than to mess with the king of Prankdom," Michelangelo said, waving a finger right and left in front of Leonardo. He stuck his tongue out and traipsed out of the room.

Leonardo, shoulders sagging in defeat, watched his brother go. "Maybe I am the worst prankster the world has ever known."

Just as he was picking up the scraps of paper, April's voice rang through the Lair, sharp and clear. "One more point for Mikey!"

(Scoreboard: Donnie: 1 Splinter: 1 April: 1 Mikey: 2 Raph: 1 Leo: 0 Spike: 0)

**Just so you know, the practical joke Leonardo tried does not count as a point for him since Michelangelo didn't fall for it. Sorry this chapter came so late!**


	8. Prank War Chapter 8: Things Heat Up

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

Raphael was reading a comic book, trying in vain to block out the sounds of Space Heroes, which Leonardo was watching on television, when someone stepped in front of him. Raphael didn't look up, just said, "You're blocking my light, Donnie. Trying to read here."

"Oh, okay, I guess you don't want your sai back."

Raphael threw the comic book to the floor and looked up. Indeed, Donatello was holding his sai, the purple-masked turtle had broken a couple of days ago for a prank on Michelangelo. Raphael made a reach for it but Donatello held it out of his grasp. "Eh, eh, eh. What's the magic word?"

The red-masked turtle rolled his eyes. "Abra cadabra?"

Donatello, sighing in slight exasperation, grumbled, "Close enough," and dropped the fixed weapon into his brother's lap. Raphael picked it up, examining it to see if it was really fixed, and didn't notice as Donatello brought out a small little remote, which sported only one button.

"I'll test it out, see if it's up to my standards," Raphael said, standing up.

"Good idea." Donatello inwardly smirked.

The red-masked turtle positioned himself between Leonardo and the television screen and began to twirl his newly repaired sai in his hand. Leonardo tried to get a good view of the TV screen from around his brother, but it wasn't working so far. "Get out of the way, Raph!"

Raphael ignored Leonardo completely and started doing practice jabs with the weapon. "Well, Donnie, I guess it's fixed perfectly."

"Glad you feel that way," Donatello replied. This time, there was no hiding his mischievous smile. Raphael became suspicious and stopped his practice.

"Don't tell me you're somehow pulling a prank?" While Raphael was distracted, Leonardo shoved him away from the television screen and scooted closer to it, eager to catch up on what he'd missed while his brother had been blocking out the episode.

"Yup," Donatello replied. He held a finger close to the red button on his remote, which Raphael had just noticed he had, and asked, "Ready?"

"No!" Raphael released his grasp on his repaired sai, figuring it was part of the prank, but was surprised to see it didn't hit the floor. Instead, it stayed in his hand, stuck there. He tried pulling it off with his other hand, but to no avail. "You super-glued the sai to my hand?" he asked Donatello.

"There's more." The purple-masked turtle pressed the big red button. And, we should all know, a big red button never does anything good.

For a few seconds, there was nothing. Raphael just stood there, frozen in the position of trying to pull his sai of his hand, waiting for something surprising to happen. He barely noticed as the right hand holding the sai began to warm. "Donnie, I think your button's broken." His hand got a few degrees hotter. "...On second thought."

Leonardo gave up on trying to watch his show while his brothers were making noise so he turned off the television; he'd seen that Space Heroes episode at least fifty times anyway. Then, he sat down on the floor near Donatello, intently watching Raphael. "Donnie, what did you do to Raph's sai?"

Donatello merely shrugged. "An upgrade or two." He pressed his button again.

"HOT!" Raphael shrieked, once again trying to pull the sai off of his hand. "Hot, hot, hot!" He gave up on tugging on the weapon once again and began to wave his hand up and down. "Get it off, Donnie!" Now Raphael was blowing on his hand, hoping to cool it off, but that wouldn't work for obvious reasons.

"If you can't pull it off, what makes you think I can?" Donatello answered, pressing the button once more.

Raphael screamed again. "Donatello, get this off me or you're dead!"

"What? Can't take the heat?"

The hot-headed (and hot-handed) turtle's scream turned into a low growl that sounded like that of a bear's. He charged for Donatello, who stayed firmly situated where he was and didn't move at all, but Leonardo bolted away and disappeared down the hallway to the left.

"Get it off, Donnie!" Raphael commanded.

"Only if you tell everyone I'm a prank genius."

Raphael stopped to consider that, even though his hand was practically on fire. "Not to bad, but, hmmm, I have a better idea." Donatello seemed to take that as the que to run and so he jumped up and dashed into the kitchen, dropping his remote on the way.

In the kitchen, Raphael was on one side of the table and Donatello was on the other, neither moving because they were waiting for the other to make their move. And that could take a while.

Leonardo came back into the Lair, with Michelangelo at his side. The orange-masked turtle instantly saw Donatello's remote on the ground and picked it up, not even bothering to inquire what it was. "Look, Leo!" he said, holding it up for his brother to see. Then did he notice that Leonardo was no longer at his side, and was instead in the kitchen, trying to calm things down.

Leonardo wasn't making things any better, neither Raphael or Donatello even seemed to notice he was there. Donatello finally made a run for it and Raphael charged after him, tackling him to the ground. The purple-masked turtle desperately tried to escape but he was pinned. "YOW!" he screamed as he felt Raphael's heated hand make contact with his arm. "Okay, okay! I'll turn it off! ...Wait, where's the remote?"

"Here it is!" Michelangelo shouted from across the room, holding it up for all to see.

"Mikey, turn it off!" Donatello begged.

"Yeah, Mikey, turn it off or my hand will catch fire, and then I'll hit you with it! "threatened Raphael.

"Come and get it, Raph!" Michelangelo said, waving the remote. Raphael grunted and got off of Donatello, and, glowering all the while, walked over and swiped it from his brother's hand. Quickly, he found the on/off switch and pressed it. After a few moments, Raphael sighed peacefully, a sign that his hand was no longer 110 degrees Fahrenheit.

Raphael now busied himself with once again trying to tug the sai from his hand. "Why does everyone prank me?" he grumbled quietly.

It took an hour, but finally the sai was detached from Raphael's hand. The turtles had ended up and grabbing some part of the weapon and pulling backwards as hard as they could-but the sai still took fifteen minutes to come off.

"Gosh, Donnie, where did you get such sticky glue?" Leonardo wondered aloud after the problem was solved, his face still red from effort.

"Made it myself," the turtle answered proudly.

"Okay, I don't know what I'm more surprised about: that you made the glue or that you actually_ spent time _making the glue. I mean, what else would we need super-sticky adhesive for besides pranks?" said Raphael.

April walked into the Lair from the dojo, looking exhausted from her training, with Splinter at her side. "Any new pranks while I was gone?" she asked.

"Yes," Raphael replied, smirking mysteriously, especially at Donatello. "And now I think things are really_ heating up_."

(Scoreboard: Donnie: 2 Splinter: 1 April: 1 Mikey: 2 Raph: 1 Leo: 0 Spike: 0)


	9. Prank War Chapter 9: Day Two

******If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in! Right now, I am searching for the perfect prank for Splinter to do. I had one but it sort of fell apart so I am excepting ideas.**

******Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Truce?" Michelangelo asked, holding his hand out to shake.

April considered him for a moment, scrutinizing. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted a team-up prank; she had never planned on one. After all, she wanted to prove she could win the Prank War without help. But, on the other hand, Michelangelo would be a helpful asset to the next practical joke she was planning. Finally, she shook his hand. "Just for this one prank. Then we're rivals again."

"Oh, we are going to be so dead for doing this," giggled Michelangelo, "But it'll be worth it!"

* * *

April lay awake on her mattress, not tired in the least, even though she hadn't slept all night. She was too excited. The thought of pulling the prank that she was going to made her giddy. Impatiently, she looked up at Donatello's self-assembled alarm clock, saw that it read 2:34 a.m. April had said she'd meet Michelangelo in the Lair to prepare for the prank in about thirty minutes.

She thought over the practical joke and double-checked for any possible mistakes that could be made for it, satisfied that she found none. Eyes drifting, she saw Michelangelo asleep in his bed above Donatello's, with one leg hanging pretty far off the side and dangling not-so-high above Donatello's head. Smirking to herself, April wondered how Michelangelo was containing his excitement for the team-up prank, after all, it was going to be_ huge_. But, she remembered, he did do practical jokes quite often so maybe this one was no different...

It seemed like hours, but finally did the alarm clock hit 3 a.m. The second it did, Michelangelo, who'd been fast asleep a second before, leapt out of bed and landed close to April in a quiet ninja-like way. "Ready?" he whispered. She nodded back and stood up, stretching. Her eyes scanned the room, making sure everyone else was still asleep, and found that they were. But just in case, she stuffed her pillows underneath her blankets to make it look like she was still there, incase someone woke up (her mattress was on the floor between the two turtles' bunkbeds-since there wasn't any room for her to sleep anywhere else in the Lair-so it would be very noticable that she was gone if Leonardo, Donatello, or Raphael happened to wake up).

Michelangelo and April walked out of the room and the turtle led the way down the dark hall. From under the kitchen table, the two pulled out a couple buckets of blue paint they'd stolen from Donatello's lab and hidden there late last night. They'd wanted to use pink paint for the prank but Donatello only had blue.

"Shh!" Michelangelo warned April on their way to Splinter's room, after she'd accidentally hit her paint bucket against the wall. She shhhed him back, then he did the same to her and it broke out into an all-out shhhing war in a mere ten seconds. Only did it stop when they reached the door to Splinter's room. "I win!" Michelangelo whisper-cheered, having said the last "shh".

Quietly, April slid open Splinter's door and snuck across the room, Michelangelo tip-toeing like a cartoon character behind her. They set the buckets down about seven feet away from Splinter's sleeping form and April fished a long string she'd been saving for the prank out of her pocket. She had Michelangelo take it and jump onto one of the rafters near the ceiling right above Splinter, and then, using a small table Splinter had as a step-stool, April handed the orange-masked turtle the two paint buckets. He sat them down on the rafter and tied his end of the string through both of the handles on the buckets(she had to remind him how to tie the knot).

After Michelangelo was back on the ground and one end of the string was tied to the bucket handles, April took the other end and tightly tied it around Splinter's right ankle, being as quiet and gentle as she could, so as not to wake him. Then, she stood up and examined the set up. "Okay," she said, satisfied. "If Splinter even moves his right foot anytime while he's sleeping or when he wakes up, the buckets will tip and paint will splash all over him!" She handed another string to Michelangelo and he jumped back up to the rafters and tied one of its ends onto the paint buckets again and jumped down. April then tied that string's other end to an on/off lever on a house fan Splinter had a few feet away, to the left of the rafter. Then, she took a little cylinder full of glitter from her pocket and slipped its lid off, positioning it inside some bars behind the house fan's propellors. "Know what will happen here, Mikey?" April asked once she was done.

"Not the faintest idea."

April rolled her eyes dramatically and explained. "Once the paint buckets tip over, they'll pull on the other string that's attached to the fan's _on_ switch. The fan will start working and blow the glitter from the cylinder that's sitting behind the propellors. The glitter will land on Splinter after the paint does so he'll end up all blue and glittery! Also, the string tied to the fan will anchor the buckets so that when they tip and spill paint, the buckets themselves won't fall off the rafter and land on Splinter."

"Woah, you're a genius!" praised Michelangelo,"I can see why Donnie likes you."

"What was that?" April jerked her head to look at the turtle.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing."

"Oookay." April brushed a small amount of glitter and paint off her clothes. "We should be going, or Splinter will hear us talking and wake up."

"Gotcha Mrs. Einstein."

* * *

Michelangelo eyes flickered open and landed on the alarm clock. 5:04 a.m. He chuckled silently, remembering that Splinter woke the turtles' up for breakfast and training every weekday at exactly 5:00 a.m. It hadn't happened today because he and April had turned off Splinter's alarm clock while they were in his room during the night, as another part of the prank.

The others began awakening soon after Michelangelo. April first, who smiled and winked at her partner in crime, then Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. Together, the five made there way to the kitchen, expressing their questions about Splinter not coming to awake them like he always does every weekday (their body clocks were practically programmed to wake up at around 5:00 a.m. from Monday-Friday by now, even if Splinter didn't tell them to).

They had simple cereal for breakfast and decided to wait until Splinter woke up to move to the dojo for training. No one volunteered to actually go into his room and wake him because the last person who had woken Splinter up themselves had gotten whacked with his cane.

"What is taking Splinter so long?" Leonardo groaned, laying the back of his head down on the kitchen table. He saw April and Michelangelo smiling mischeviously and asked,"What did you two do?"

"You'll see," squeaked Michelangelo, breaking into silent giggles for no apparent reason. Leonardo raised his eyebrow ridges, suspicious.

The next five minutes were silent, since no one could come up with anything to say. "...Should we send someone to wake him?" Raphael finally asked,"If so, I volunteer Mikey."

"No way!" Michelangelo protested,"I've still got a huge bruise from the last time I woke him up!"

Just as Raphael was about to retort, there was a loud "AAAAH!" from Splinter's room. Immediately, everyone sat up straighter, tension filling the room.

"Don't worry, Sensei! We're coming!" called Leonardo, beginning to dash to the hall.

"No, no. Stay where you are. I'm coming," came Splinter's voice, with a hint of annoyance in it.

There was the slow creak of Splinter's door opening and the sounds of his footsteps plodding down the hall. He met wide-eyed stares when he finally stepped into the kitchen. Why? Well, for starters, he was blue from head to toe, even on his robe, with paint dripping onto the floor. Then there was the large dose of pink glitter over the paint. When the turtles and April saw him, there was an immediate outbreak of laughter, and Splinter had to wait several minutes until the giggles and jokes died down.

Before anyone could start it again, Splinter asked,"Who pulled this prank?"

Leonardo scanned the room, seeing no one else claiming the practical joke as theirs. He made eye contact with Michelangelo, who he knew had actually pulled the prank but was waiting for the right time to announce it. Leonardo smiled mischeviously at Michelangelo and the orange-masked turtle glared so hard at him in return it looked like he was trying to melt his brother with x-ray vision. Leonardo, taking that as an approval to claim the prank as his own, shouted "I did the prank, Sensei!" and raised his hand eagerly.

That caused an uproar among the turtles and April.

"You couldn't pull a prank to save your life!" argued Raphael, slamming a fist down on the table angrily.

"That is so wrong!" Michelangelo yelled. He shouted that he and April had done it but no one else heard that part because Raphael shouted something else on the top of his lungs at that moment, an exclaimation better left unwritten.

"It seems that this prank was technically strategized and highly complex, produced from a mind of science," Donatello lectured like a professor. "You, Leo, do not have a mind of science." Though, he was not heard over the loud shouts and screams from the others, half of them from Leonardo, defending himself.

"Blue's my color!" Leonardo shouted pathetically, pointing to his mask. " Splinter is _blue! _So it was obviously me!" Apparently, he didn't have any other arguments for his side because he kept shouting that over and over.

Splinter remained calm throughout the entire ordeal, and spoke only after it had died out. "I am quite sure it was not Leonardo. But nice try, my son." Immediately, the blue-masked turtle looked down at his feet shamefully.

"Come, I shall show you." Splinter turned and started walking back to his room, gesturing for April and his sons to follow.

Soon everyone was in Splinter's room and were in awe at all the complex pieces that had helped accomplish the hilarious idea of turning Splinter blue. Donatello, seeing how amazingly complicated the set up was, placed his hands on his hips matter-of-factly and said,"Well, that settles it. I set this up while sleeping walking." His brothers groaned in exasperation and Raphael even face-palmed. "What?" Donatello defending his idea, "No one else here has the brains to set up something this complex!" That made his brothers glower at him instead.

"Actually," Michelangelo piped up, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "It was April and me. So we both get a point."

"Bingo," said Splinter.

Donatello's jaw dropped so low it was a miracle it didn't hit the floor. "Mikey did something...smart?" Then, his eyes caught on April. Under his breath, he mumbled,"My sweet princess is a genius."

"What?" April asked.

"Nothing!" Donatello blurted. Raphael, who was standing beside him, snickered uncontrollably.

"Hey! You never said we could do team-ups for pranks!" Leonardo pouted uncharacteristally, glowering at April and folding his arms.

"I never said we _couldn't_, either."

Leonardo's eyes lit up and he unfolded his arms. "Well, that solves a ton of problems for me."

"Master Splinter?" April asked. "How did you know it was me and Mikey who did the prank?"

"Simple. I heard you talking in my room while I was asleep," he replied, chuckling.

"Then why did you let yourself fall for the prank if you knew how it worked and everything?"

"It was just too good of a practical joke to let fail."

(Scoreboard: Donnie: 2 Splinter: 1 April: 2 Mikey: 3 Raph: 1 Leo: 0 Spike: 0)

**Partial credit for this beautiful prank goes to Amywxue. I did some major revisions but it was still her that gave me the basic idea. So, a big thanks to her!**


	10. Prank War Chapter 10: Never Trust a Rat

**If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, or for any team-up prank, you can tell it me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

Leonardo deflected a blow from Raphael's sai, grunting in effort as he held his katanas against the opposing weapon to keep it away from his face. With one subtle, swift movement he pushed forward and flung the sai out of his brother's hand, with the sound of clanging metal and Raphael growling in anger at losing the fight. Splinter, watching the sparring from across the room, held up a hand, palm forward, to signal that the training session was over. Leonardo slipped his katanas into their holders, as did Raphael with his sais, and strode over to sensei, walking around Donatello and Michelangelo, who were still heatedly sparring, not having noticed Splinter signal to stop.

"That move was sloppy, Mikey!" Donatello scolded Michelangelo, dodging a blow from his brother's nunchucks.

"Oh, really? Nothing's worse than your moves! What was that last one, _Daki Wakare_***,**or a somersault?" Michelangelo once again struck out with his nunchucks. Donatello reacted by quickly holding his bo staff vertically to ward off the strike, then turning it horizontal again and hitting it forcefully against his brother's side.

Raphael, watching the sparring offhandedly, asked Splinter, "Should we stop them?"

Splinter chuckled. "No, let them continue. They look to be relieving themselves of the stress the Prank War has been putting on them."

At that moment, Michelangelo came crashing to the ground, mumbling insults to Donatello under his breath. Before he could get up, however, Donatello placed his foot on his shell, pushing his brother back to the ground, while grinning proudly. "It was _Daki Wakare, _Mikey, not that you'd know. You've never performed it right in your life."

"Good work, my sons!" Splinter called. Michelangelo and Donatello looked up, and quickly realized they'd been late to finish up their sparring. They rushed over to Splinter.

The sensei gave each of his sons a few helpful pointers, then, before they exited the dojo, said,"I am glad we established this hour training session to be prank-free. I noticed how well you all did knowing that you didn't have to worry about water balloons hitting your face, or ropes catching you and suspending you in the air. I am proud of your hard work."

"_Yeah_," Raphael agreed big-headedly,"My work _was_ pretty good."

"That's a first,"mumbled Michelangelo sarcasitcally, rolling his eyes.

Splinter led his sons out of the dojo, through the main part of the Lair, and into the kitchen. On the way, they passed April, who was asleep in front of the television, the sleep she'd missed the night before finally having caught up to her.

The sensei and his sons each had a cup of tea, like they always did after training sessions. For the most part, the next few minutes were quiet, except for when Donatello and Michelangelo got into a heated debate about whether or not the purple-masked turtle had won their spar, since Splinter had cut it short. The argument grew huge very quickly and stopping it involved a large amount of shouting from Leonardo and Splinter, plus Raphael whacking Donatello over the head with a spoon.

After the argument, it once again got very quiet, and, this time, suffocatingly awkward. It was when Michelangelo tried to imitate cricket chirping noises that Splinter stood up. His sons watched him intently, since their master standing up was the most exciting thing to happen in the last five minutes.

Splinter strode to the cuphoard, opened it, and pulled out a large, circular cake, covered in blue, red, purple, and orange icing. Each turtle's eyes got enormous at the sight of the dessert, and they hardly listened as Splinter explained what it was for. "I made this earlier today and it is to celebrate the wonderful practical jokes that took place yesterday. I am proud of my sons and April for being so creative."

No one in the room really took into mind what Splinter had said, because they were all too busy clamoring for the cake, which Splinter held out of their reach, saying he'd let them have a slice when someone brought April into the kitchen to enjoy it with them.

And with that, Michelangelo bent forward and bellowed at the top of his voice,"APRIL, COME GET SOME CAKE!" His brothers, with their ears covered, glowered at him. "What? It saves time!"

April slowly walked into the room, tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Wuh?" Her eyes caught on the cake and finally she registered what was going on. "Guys, are you really going to fall for this?"

"Totally!" Michelangelo beamed, eyeing the delicious dessert, mesmerized by it.

"Donatello, would you do the honors?" asked Splinter, handing his son a knife to cut the cake with.

"Certainly, Sensei!" Donatello grabbed the knife. The rest of the turtles dug out plates and anxiously watched.

Dontello slowly slid the knife into the cake, sliced deeper, and deeper, until...

There was an earsplitting _POP, _and the dessert exploded with tremendous force, slathering the walls, table, ceiling, floor, and every occupant of the room with cake. Donatello had gotten the worst dose of cake, almost his entire upper body covered with it, but April and Splinter got a large amount less, since they'd had enough since to back off a bit, knowing what was going to happen.

The turtles were still for a moment, Donatello wearing an expression of confusion mingled with terror, and his brothers were still holding out the plates they had expected to be heaped with cleanly cut cake slices. But instead, most of the plates had been missed and the turtles holding them were slathered in the delicacy, in an ironic sort of way.

Finally someone talked, and it was Donatello. His voice was shaky, as if he'd gone through the scariest moment of his life, but someone outsmarting him probably _was_ the worst thing he could imagine. "B-but how? How did you you d-do it, Splinter?"

"Easy,"answered the sensei, looking uncharacteristically cocky. "I made the cake but left a large hollow circle in the middle, then I stuck an uninflated balloon in there and blew it up. When you cut down in the cake, you hit the balloon, so it popped and set the cake everywhere."

"Wow,"marveled Michelangelo,"And I thought only Donatello could pull off sciency pranks."

April, trying to control her giggles, looked at the Prank War scoresheet on the refridgerator and made a mark in Splinter's box. The turtles all sighed exhaustively and April walked out of the room behind Splinter.

Donatello glowered angrily even after Splinter was long gone, unbelievably angry that he'd been outsmarted. Raphael, standing next to his purple-banded brother, nodded with him, and simultaneously they said,"Splinter's _so_ dead."

"This is getting interesting," chuckled Leonardo.

Michelangelo shrugged, saying," Yeah, but it needs more backflips."

* * *

**I chose the martial arts move****_ Daki Wakare _****to mention in this chapter because there is a small fun-fact to it. The ground version of this move is known as the "turtle turnover".* **

**Partial credit for this awesome practical joke goes to Loving Leo, who gave me the idea. **

**Also, the last line in this chapter is a reference to a conversation Donnie and Mikey had at the beginning of the episode "Monkey Brains", just in case you didn't get it. **  
**Expect another chapter soon, sorry this one took so long!**


	11. Prank War Chap 11: Mikey Does it Again

**Sorry about not updating this story for a while! I'll try to add chapters more frequently.**

**And, if you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in!**

* * *

It was almost lunch time. Ever since the cake prank about an hour ago had Raphael or Donatello been heard or seen. Splinter had assumed that they were off in some secret location plotting a huge practical joke to get back at him, as the two turtles were furious at being duped so easily-Donatello, because he hates being outsmarted, Raphael because, well, he just gets mad easily. In the two turtles anger, their brothers Michelangelo and Leonardo believed that neither Raphael or Donatello stopped to consider how ridiculously hard it would be to prank Splinter perfectly, without the rat knowing what was coming. The only time that had happened was about six years ago, and Splinter has banned the turtles of talking about it.

There was a loud sound of something hitting the floor in Donatello's lab, then Raphael shouted some very choice words, which led Leonardo, who was in the kitchen, to assume the falling object had landed on Raphael's foot. After the shouting, Donatello and Raphael in the lab became completely silent once again and those who had been sniggering at Raphael's high-pitched yells went back to whatever they had been doing before.

* * *

Leonardo was only half-reading the comic book in his hands. Every minute or so his mind would wander off, imagining hilarious pranks he could do, and then he'd snap back to attention and have to reread a whole page his glazed eyes had only looked at, but had not taken in. This happened several times, until Leonardo finally fell asleep, face-down on the comic book. Apparently training and Splinter's prank had tired him out.

April, yawning in her own tiredness, walked into the room from the dojo where she'd just finished a training session. She dropped her tessen weapon onto the table, where it loudly clanged. Leonardo woke up with a jolt, shouting something inaudible about water balloons. When he'd calmed down, he spotted April sitting opposite him at the table, head in her hands as she watched him, amused. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Leonardo replied, beginning to read his comic book again. When April wasn't looking, Leonardo's eyes swept the room, checking for any prank booby traps she might have set up while he was sleeping.

"Guess what, Leo?" April said nonchalantly.

"Hmm?" The blue-masked turtle was barely engaged in the conversation. He'd made it to the big fight in his comic book.

"I have some secret information."

"Neat...Wait, what?" Leonardo suddenly perked up. "About what?"

"The Prank War."

"Of course." The turtle went back to his book.

"You don't seem interested," April observed.

"Is it that obvious?" Leonardo said. "Well, don't you think that someone who's never pulled off a prank in their entire life would have fun during a prank war? I'm also bad at knowing when they're going to happen. I'm going to get pummeled with pranks."

"Wait, you've never pulled off a prank?" April asked, as if horror-struck.

Leonardo looked embarrassed. "Well, it's not as if I haven't tried, because I definitely have. I just don't know. Mikey can do them day after day and someone almost always falls for them. Then I try and-and suddenly I'm a laughingstock."

"Aww, are you sad?"

"Am not!" Leonardo said a little too defensively. There was a small chuckle from somewhere but no one noticed because the noise because it was drowned out by more sudden shouting from the lab.

"Donnie, and I thought you were a genius! We can't put it there! Splinter'll notice it!" After that there was lots of grunting and angry shouts as if Donatello and Raphael had begun to fight.

April and Leonardo glanced at the lab, and then each other. The blue-masked turtle chuckled. "Honestly, that's the best they've ever worked together." He hoped that he and April were off the subject of his horrendous pranks now.

Unfortunately, they weren't. The next thing April said was,"Leonardo, I'm sure if you really want to pull of a prank, you can. You might even surprise yourself." And with that she stood up and pulled a slice of pizza out of the refrigerator. When she sat back down, Leonardo was once again fully immersed in his comic book.

"Thanks, April," he mumbled.

After that, things were silent. April was eating her pizza and seemed to have run out of things to talk about. Leonardo had finished the comic book but had started it over again because he was too bored to find anything else to do.

More shouts came from the lab, this time exuberant, rather than angry. "Raph, that's perfect! Go set it up, go set it up!"

Leonardo just noticed he'd read the same speech bubble in the comic book five times in a row. _I'm so bored_, he thought.

Suddenly, April screamed. Leonardo stared at her. "April, what's-" And then it happened. At first he thought he'd been hit with a tidal wave. Cold water drenched him from head to toe and left him sputtering in complete shock. "What? W-what?"

A puddle of water formed under his chair. April, who had barely been hit with any of it, stood up and cheered. "Nice one, Mikey!" She began to clap.

Michelangelo strode out from beside the refrigerator where he had been hiding and bowed. One hand was clutching a rope, which was strung around a pipe near the ceiling directly above him. The rope's other end, barely two feet under the pipe, was tied to one end of a crate.

"How was that water balloon, Leo?" Michelangelo teased. Apparently the crate had been holding a very large water balloon, and all the orange-masked turtle had to do to drop it was pull on the rope, which would make the loose end of the crate hit the pipe and tip out its contents. Surprisingly clever for Michelangelo.

Leonardo looked down at his comic book, one of his favorites, and saw that it was completely soaked. Beyond repair. Angrily, he stood up, saying, "What did I tell you, April? I _suck_ at pranks! And I can't even notice when they're coming. Go ahead, start laughing now, because I know I'm going to lose this war!" He dropped his comic on the ground and brushed all the orange water balloon pieces off his face. With that, he began to stomp out of the room, but stopped when he reached Michelangelo. Pointing at the orange-masked turtle he said,"Mikey, all your solo pranks are the same! Can't you think of anything besides water balloons?"

"Touchy!" Michelangelo said in shock.

Before Leonardo could walk away, however, there was loud cheer. Splinter strode out of his room, all his hair on end as if he'd just stuck his finger in a light socket. Donatello and Raphael were running along by his side, whooping and hollering with glee. "We got Splinter, we got Splinter!"

Splinter, Donatello, and Raphael reached the surprised faces of April, Leonardo, and Michelangelo. Chuckling, Splinter said,"Don't even ask."

Everyone became too busy laughing to notice Leonardo madly stomp away. He had an evil gleam in his eyes. Voices rang through his head, which included Michelangelo repeatedly telling him "You couldn't do a prank to save your life!" and even Leonardo himself saying "I know I'm going to lose this war!"

He smiled menacingly. Being pranked by Michelangelo had embarrassed and angered him and now he was ready to do the same to his orange-banded brother. "I'll show you, Mikey!" And he completely forgot that there was no way that could possibly happen, because in his brothers' eyes, he was the worst prankster ever.

(Scoreboard: Donnie: 3 Splinter: 2 April: 2 Mikey: 4 Raph: 2 Leo: 0 Spike: 0)

* * *

**Oooo, what's Leo going to do?**


	12. Prank War Chapter 12: 2-in-1

**I really need to get into the habit of updating this more. I've just been so busy getting a head start on 2 other stories I'm publishing after this one!**

**And If you have an idea for a prank that April, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, or even Spike can pull, you can tell it to me and I might consider putting it in! I especially need pranks for Spike! Also, reviews are welcome!**

**The chapter below has two sections, each with a different prank attempt. I might do this more to minimize the chapter count but still have a good amount of practical jokes pulled. The best pranks will still get a chapter all to themselves.**

* * *

All was silent in the Lair. Donatello had been in his lab for the last thirty minutes. Michelangelo and Raphael were watching television (or really, pretending to as they were planning pranks in their heads). Splinter had told his sons he was "cleaning the dojo" and that no one should disturb him or they should suffer his wrath, even though the dojo was still clean from when he fixed it up two weeks ago. And he had suspiciously locked the dojo door. Obviously, he was setting up a big prank there, as everyone had already figured out. So the turtles and April were planning to sluff the next training session and spend the hour when they should be in the dojo, instead in the farthest sewer tunnel so Splinter couldn't find them.

April, who had been feeling sorry for Leonardo not being able to accomplish or avoid any pranks, had decided to give him some pointers. They sat at the kitchen table, April casually reeling of tips and Leonardo writing them all down furiously. The tips included: "Never tell anyone you're pulling a prank on someone else, they'll rat you out," and "Avoid using water balloons. That's Michelangelo's thing. If you do, he'll most likely get revenge on you with a vicious, water balloon-oriented prank." Though, she didn't tell him anything that would help him avoid _her _unique pranks.

There was a shout from Michelangelo. April and Leonardo turned to see what had happened. Apparently, Raphael had pounced on his orange-banded brother and now had him in a choke hold. "Never call me a bloated buffalo again? You hear me?" he threatened.

"No promises, Raphie!" Michelangelo wheezed. The choke hold got tighter and Michelangelo tried to pry his brother's fingers off.

Leonardo and April rushed over to help separate the two brothers, and just as they had tugged a furious Raphael's hands off Michelangelo's neck, there was an earsplitting scream from Donatello's lab, soon muffled by a loud clank of metal.

After the noise died down, Leonardo exchanged a glance with Michelangelo, who in turn exchanged one with April. She glanced at Raphael, but he didn't make eye contact. Instead he huffed,"Are we going to just stare at eachother or are we going to go see what happened?"

"Good idea!" Leonardo said, gaining his senses. He lead the group to the door of Donatello's lab. After turning the handle, he groaned. "It's locked!"

"Here, I'll break the door down!" Raphael said, stepping forward. Before he could even attempt it, though, there was a shout from inside the room.

"No, no, don't come in!" Donatello shouted.

"Why?" Michelangelo yelled back, pressing his ear to the door. "Did something embarrassing happen? Did an experiment blow up in your face and torch your mask off?"

There was a long, awkward silence in which no one, not even Donatello, spoke. Finally, when Raphael was preparing to break the door down once again, the purple-masked turtle screamed from inside the lab,"NO, MIKEY! Why in the world would you think that happened? ...I just don't want you to see the horror!"

"Horror? What horror?" Raphael perked up, still holding his foot in the air like he was about to kick the door down any second.

"One of my prototype rays backfired on me!"

"Then what happened?" asked Leonardo worriedly, rushing up and jiggling the door knob.

"I'm not telling you! I don't want you to have the terrible image in your head. Don't come in, really, I can handle it myself!" There was another clang of metal.

April, standing in the back of the pack, rolled her eyes. "I'm not falling for it, Donnie!"

There was another sound of clanging metal in the lab, as if Donatello was surprised that April was in the vicinity. "Falling for what, April? I'm really very hurt. Just don't come in! I don't want you to see the horror, princess-APRIL! I didn't just call you a princess! Nope!...Unless you wanted me to. Did you? Then I'll definetely-"

"No, no, just call me April," she replied, backing away from the door a little bit.

Donatello plowed on. "Oh, okay, prin-April! Sorry-"

"Donnie, stop talking! We'll be in there in no time!" Leonardo shouted.

Raphael muttered,"Even when Donnie's in pain, he still makes a perfect fool out of himself." He pushed Michelangelo out of the way and prepared to kick down the door once again.

There was muttering inside the lab, and all the turtles instantly pressed their ears to the door to hear it. "...I can see the light! Miwa...is that you?"

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT, DONNIE!" Michelangelo and Leonardo screamed together, the blue-banded turtle jiggling the door knob almost enough to snap it off.

"That's it! I'm in!" Raphael, with a burst of superhuman strength that people sometimes get during extreme situations (or maybe it was just his normal strengh), backed up and rammed into the door. With a satisfying thunk, it hit the ground and Raphael tumbled into the lab. The others walked over the broken door. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael gaped at what they saw, but April sighed and helped Raphael to his feet.

Donatello, it turned out, was not harmed, disabled, disfigured, altered, or in any way different than normal. He was leaning against one of his tables, T-phone in hand like he had just been playing a game on it when his brothers and April had come in. "Oh, hello, everyone! April, could you move to the left about three feet, please?"

April raised her eyebrows, surprised, but did as she was told. The three pranked turtles were still figuring out what was happening (they're minds were still in "Donnie's dying! Panic!" mode) and stayed in the doorway.

Donatello stood up, saying,"Okay, guys, I have two words for you: April Fools!" He pressed a button on a remote that was lying on a table. Instantly, about fifty ninja smoke bombs reigned down around Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo and exploded into thick, purple smoke. Before Michelangelo could register what was going on, he screamed,"Ahh! Fire! Evacuate!" and tripped over the fallen door, pulling Raphael down with him on accident.

By then most of the smoke had cleared and Donatello snapped a picture of them with his T-phone. "Haha! Look at your faces! Mikey, that's priceless!"

Raphael was readjusted his mask that Michelangelo had grabbed as he had been falling. "Donnie. Never. Do. That. Again." He stomped away through the doorless doorway.

April, who had been about a foot away from the whole event, chuckled as she pulled the Prank War Scoresheet from her pocket and made a mark in Donatello's box. "Good one, Donnie! I saw it coming the whole time, but still, it was good!"

"Aww, thanks, April!" Donatello visibly blushed.

Leonardo looked furious that he had once again been pranked. "I'm out of here! Come on, Mikey. Let's leave April and Donnie to their mush fest."

"Mush fest? What?" April asked. "Hey, wait for me, Leo!"

Before Michelangelo left the room, he gave Donatello a thumb's up. "Now that was a master prank! You even had me fooled! But no way can you prank me again!"

"Gee, thanks. Praise from the Prank King," Donatello said. As his brother rushed out the room, the purple-masked turtle added under his breath,"I can totally prank you again. Mind over waterballoons!"

* * *

"Ooh, don't go in that door!" Michelangelo exclaimed. He stuffed a large handful of popcorn into his mouth and scooted closer to the television screen. The action music in his horror movie ramped up and suddenly there was an earsplitting scream. Michelangelo closed his eyes until he could tell the scary part was over. "Told ya."

Raphael was sitting on the musty old bean bag chair nearby, feeding lettuce to his pet turtle, Spike. He was still heated over being pranked by Donatello moments ago and decided to take some of his anger out on his orange-banded brother. "Mikey, why do you even watch horror movies if you're just going to close your eyes? It takes the point out of it!"

Michelangelo glared at his brother. "Remind me to tell you that the next time we watch '_Spider Army_'. You close your eyes every time, practically for the whole movie! And I could count on my two hands the number of scary deaths in that film!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I doubt you could...Anyways, I only close my eyes because Spike does. I don't want him to be embarrassed that he's the only one scarred when we watch it."

"I swear, you just carry Spike around just so you can use him in your lame excuses."

Raphael was about to retort, but Michelangelo shhed him. "Quiet! The four heroes are about to save the city from a giant rampaging freak of nature!"

_Gee, that scenario's awfully familiar_, thought Raphael. Then it hit him that the insults that Raphael could form out of that one sentence Michelangelo had said were practically infinite. He was caught between saying "Gee, Mikey, lemme guess. Is the giant freak of nature you?" or the slightly similar "Mikey, you made a mistake. The movie is at a calm part and you are only seeing your reflection on the screen and thinking it's the monster".

Raphael did not have the chance to say either of them, however, because he was suddenly distracted. His brother Leonardo had just appeared next to him. Once again, Raphael had no chance to talk, as Leonardo quietly shhed him.

As Leonardo silently snuck closer to Michelangelo, Raphael finally grapsed what his brother was doing. Leonardo was trying to pull a prank! Leonardo pranks never ended well for the blue-masked turtle, yet he did get an"A" for effort.

Leonardo chuckled to himself, and quickly jumped into the shadows when Michelangelo turned around to see if something was behind him. When it was safe again, Leonardo sprang out of the darkness and pulled out his T-phone. He crouched directly behind his brother, quiet as a mouse.

_This is so going to scare him!_ Leonardo cheered inside his head. He clicked on something and began to type in a phone number.

Raphael, over in the corner, had already figured out Leonardo's plan_. So predictable! Another classic Leo failure,_ he thought. _He's calling himself and thinking Mikey will get startled by the sudden ringing of the phone! So lame!_

Leonardo looked as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. He punched the last number into the phone and pressed the call button. Then he pressed his hands over his ears and waited...and waited...and waited. Nothing happened. He pressed "call" again. Still nothing.

Soon he was practically slapping the "call" button and muttering some very choice words under his breath. "...These tiny buttons! Why did Donnie have to make them this size? Our fingers are huge!"

While Leonardo was so busy with his cell phone, he didn't notice Michelangelo turn around and watch him, snickering silently.

The Christmas-kid smile had gone from Leonardo's face, replaced with an expression similiar to Raphael's "I'm going to kill you!" face. Angrily, he hit the "call" button once more, and suddenly he dropped the phone, startled that it suddenly decided to work. "GAH!"

Within seconds, Raphael and Michelangelo were laughing so hysterically they could hardly even talk. "Prank..prank's on you!" Michelangelo stuttered. Donatello, hearing all the rucous, came out of his lab, and practically had a heart attack when he saw a cracked T-phone on the floor, blasting a techno song that sounded very similiar to the theme of a certain 1987 cartoon*. Before anyone could even blink, he was right in front of Leonardo, lecturing him on the proper care of his phone, and blah, blah, blah.

Leonardo began to stomp away, and Raphael called out to him,"Hey! It wasn't a very good prank anyway! We'd still be laughing at you even if it worked!"

(Scoreboard: Donnie: 4 Splinter: 2 April: 2 Mikey: 4 Raph: 2 Leo: 0 Spike: 0)

* * *

***The turtles' ring tones on their T-phone is usually a techno version of the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme. And sorry I'm making Leonardo so terrible at pranks. Not everyone can be a master!**


	13. PW Chap 13: Unpredictable Team-Up Part 1

**I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long! It's because my writing time is small and divided in half for time I have to write this story and the time I have to write "Growing Up", another TMNT story I'm working on. Plus, this chapter was so unbelievably hard and I think I rewrote it like 5 times before I was somewhat satisfied with it. So, sorry if you hate the chapter, it's not my favorite either.**

**And if you have an idea for a prank Splinter, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, April, or even Spike can do, feel free to let me know. Just keep it appropriate, because I've gotten some very creepy and weird suggestions.**

* * *

Raphael sat at the kitchen table, resting his folded arms on the surface and and staring at Spike, his pet turtle. Raphael had not spoken for several minutes, but jumped at every small noise, thinking a prank was being set upon him, even though no one was near him. Donatello was in a corner of the Lair, plotting something out-most likely a practical joke-on a piece of paper; Michelangelo was with Leonardo while they practiced simple ninjitsu moves while watching a cartoon on television, Splinter was still "cleaning" the dojo, and April had disappeared from the Lair about an hour ago (she had not been around for Leonardo's last failure of a prank, having disappeared minutes after Donatello's latest one) and no one had yet noticed her abscence.

The cartoon Leonardo and Michelangelo had been watching ended and Leonardo said he was going to go skating in the sewers and jogged off to find his skateboard. Michelangelo traipsed up to Raphael and took a seat at the table.

"Hi, Raph," said Michelangelo innocently.

"Hi," grunted Raphael, his eyes half closed as if he would fall asleep from boredom any second.

"You bored?"  
"Yeah," Raphael replied absentmindedly.

The conversation had started off nicely, but barely a minute later Donatello was yelling at Raphael to stop throwing things at his orange-masked brother. Donatello himself was having to defend himself from spare utensils and such that had found their way to him when Michelangelo had flung them off with his nunchucks. Spike was pulled into his shell in fear as flying kitchen utensils soared inches above him.

"NO!" Donatello shouted. "Raph, don't throw the toaster!"

"The toaster?"

Michelangelo, Donatello looked up to see who had talked, and even Raphael paused his rampage, still holding the toaster above his head, ready to toss it.

Leonardo was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, holding his skateboard and looking puzzedly from Michelangelo to Donatello to Raphael. He soon realized what was going on and said,"Feel free to throw the toaster, Raph. It's a piece of junk. It always breaks when I use it."

Leonardo shrugged and walked out of the room, his three brothers didn't move until he had gone and watched him walk away. Then when they heard his skateboard wheeling down the sewer tunnels, Raphael lifted the toaster high above his head and prepared to throw it. Michelangelo readied himself to run away and Donatello began to back off from the fight; things were getting ugly.

"What started this tantrum, Raph?" Donatello asked, now at a safe distance from the fray, but still holding his bo staff in front of himself protectively.

"Dude, as if little Raphie needs a reason to be mad!" shouted Michelangelo when Raphael didn't reply. "I only called him a bloated buffalo, like, three times. He's too touchy!"

"Don't call me _'little Raphie_'! ...Or a bloated buffalo!'" Raphael roared. He finally tossed the toaster. Michelangelo ducked and the appliance flew over his head. Donatello, who wasn't about to let a good toaster go to waste (no matter how much Leonardo complained about it), jumped forward and caught it in his hands before hitting the floor.

"That's it, Mikey!" said Raphael. He charged for his orange-banded brother, but Michelangelo dashed away and into the sewer tunnels, Raphael following after him.

Donatello let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he been holding and set the toaster back on the kitchen table. He looked down at Spike and said,"Honestly, sometimes Raph is beyond all reason. Especially lately. It must be all the stress from the Prank War."

Donatello walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out a cold slice of pizza, sitting at the kitchen table and munching on it casually. He began to think; not about Shredder or any other enemies (they had been silent lately), or about how long it would take to fix yet another broken T-phone (the one Leonardo had dropped earlier), but about the Prank War, the only thing the Hamato family and April could focus on this week.

As he began mulling over his many prank ideas in his head, trashing the worst ideas and building on the best, he looked at the Prank War scoresheet April had hung on the fridge. Being so deep in thought, he didn't take much of it in, except that he was tied in first place with Michelangelo with four points each.

After he finished his pizza, he began pacing, thinking hard about pranks. He really wanted to impress April with his practical jokes, so he had been spending a lot of his time the last couple days on coming up with the very best pranks he could.

He glanced up at the scoresheet one more time, but this time something caught his attention. Spike had a section on the sheet! Donatello looked round at the little turtle sitting on the kitchen table so fast he cricked his neck. He knew Spike had been put into the Prank War as a joke by April but she never said he wasn't officially part of it.

_Should I prank him? _thought the purple-masked turtle thought instantly as he watched Spike chew innocently on his lettuce leaf. He liked the idea for nearly a second before the big drawback to it hit him: that would make him look completely pathetic. Donatello knew he was better than to have to stoop that low to get points. Maybe that was exactly the reason why no one else had pranked Spike yet either.

_But he could help me pull off a prank or two_, Donatello thought. That idea made his eyes light up with excitement. The perfect practical joke had finally hit him!

Donatello darted into the room he shared with his brothers. He pulled his collection of comic books out from under his bed and began searching through them. He found a comic he had that he knew Raphael had copies of as well, then a couple others in his pile that he knew Michelangelo and Leonardo had too.

Once Donatello had finished sorting through his comic book collection, he placed most of it back under his bed and turned to the few he had picked out. The one he knew Raphael also had a copy of was a of a strange anti-hero comic (Donatello had gotten the copies he owned from Raphael for Christmas two years ago since Raphael thought it was the best comic book anyone could get). He had never even begun to read it. The one comic Donatello knew Leonardo had as well was an old Space Heroes issue number one reprint that his blue-banded brother practically worshipped. And the one Donatello had that Michelangelo owned too was a random issue of Superman from 1993 that Michelangelo had read several hundred times and quoted every once and a while.

Donatello looked at the comics for a minute. He had no interest in any of them, so he concluded that he could sacrifice them for the good of his prank. He knew that none of his brothers had any idea he still owned these comic book issues because they never saw him reading them or even heard him talk about them.

The purple-masked turtle darted back into the kitchen. He saw that Raphael and Michelangelo were not back and that Leonardo was still apparently out skateboarding. April was still gone and Splinter could be heard working loudly in the dojo. Still, Donatello was quiet and cautious as he walked over to the kitchen table and picked up Spike.

Once back in his room, Donatello sat Spike down on the floor and flopped down on his bed. He began to tear the comic books he had picked out of his collection into little pieces until all that was left of them were little piles of paper.

Satisfied with his work, Donatello moved onto the next step of his plan. He dug out Raphael's, Michelangelo's, and Leonardo's hordes of comics. He took the 1993 Superman issue from Michelangelo's, the dark anti-hero comic from Raphael's, and the Space Heroes reprint from Leonardo's and hid them under his mattress.

Then Donatello sat on the floor and began to place the little pieces of the comics he'd torn up onto Spike's face and on the floor around him. Once done, he backed up and admired his work. "Okay, Spike, this is as much your prank as it is mine. Whether my brothers believe it or not all depends on you."

Spike merely blinked dully and looked up at Donatello.

"Oh, look at me, I'm becoming Raphael, talking to you like you can understand," Donatello sighed. Before he could say anything else, he heard shouts from the Lair.

_They're back_.

Donatello rushed out of the room and into the Lair. He figured he wouldn't lead his brothers into their room to see Spike because they would instantly know it was a prank. It would be better to let them find Spike themselves, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

**So, how did you like Part 1 of the chapter known as "An Unpredictable Team-Up"? Loved it, hated it, or not sure because it was so confusing? Let me know so I can improve. I wrote it to show how a prank being successful or not all depends on how the person doing it handles it. Donatello obviously took a different route with this prank than Leonardo did. Will it mean success?**


End file.
